


Night Watch

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry and Max, out fighting crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evillittletwit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evillittletwit).



The mechanisms in her suit are giving her fits again, and she's going to have to make the old man give it a major tune up before tomorrow night. Right now, she's busy chasing a damned splicer over the rooftops. Terry's got the guy's partner, but Max is falling behind as she fights with her own clothing to cooperate.

The guy - part hyena from the looks of him - leaps across a ten meter expanse and makes it. Max makes the jump without a thought, and her jets give out four meters in. Her arc continues, and she hits the building. She grasps for purchase finds none, and falls.

Her jets are stalled and she's going to die. She's ...

She lands roughly in Terry's arms. "Gotcha."

"Ow. Thanks."

"Hey, we always get each other's backs, right?"

"Right," she says as he sets her down, and then there's no more time for thanks as he blasts off. Without her jets, she has to think a moment about her next move.

Two blocks away, the hyena splicer jumps off the low roof access to the street and meets Batgirl's fist coming the other way.

"Got mine," she says into her comm.

"Don't brag," says Terry, and she hurries off to help him. It's just another night with her partner, and she likes it that way. 

 


End file.
